I don't need to be looked after - Phan
by awesomesockes
Summary: PHAN ONESHOT! Contains: Fluff , chronic illness, comfort, party/drinking. Dan suffers from LBS (Light bladder syndrome). Dan and are at a party and things doesn't go as planned. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, phan


**Information: **Dan suffers from LBS (Light bladder syndrome) "You should have told me" is basically about different episodes involving this subject.** All the chapters are independent of each other!**

**Prompt:** "_They go out to a party, and Dan's had alcohol before but this is the first time he gets drunk, and drinking a lot makes anyone need the toilet let alone with LBS. But he's drunk so doesn't think about it and doesn't notice when he starts to wet himself. Phil has been mostly sober and looking after him this whole time, so when he notices he tries to help Dan leave the party without anyone noticing. But Dan gets all angry because he's drunk and doesn't realise that Phil is trying to help him, so gets mad and shouts at him. Phil gets him home and clean and into bed, and Dan falls asleep. The next morning Dan wakes up with a hangover and Phil looks after him giving him painkillers and tea etc, and Dan apologies for the way he behaved and then it ends with snuggles in bed_"

Someone asked for this^^ Of course. Here we go! (Phan oneshot)

**Summary:** Dan is visiting Phil in Manchester (2010) and they both got invited to a party. It's the first time Dan gets really drunk and that's not a good idea with LBS.

**A/N: **If you have an idea for a new part, please let me know!

**Contains:** Fluff+, chronic illness, comfort, party/drinking.

**Warnings:** Drinking, vomit.

**Phan status:** Together.

**Words:** 4.092

**POV:** Point of view changes though the story.  
(I know this story was meant to be in Dan's point of view. But writing as drunk Dan would just be like; agfdsadsehgsfkjsjkdfj. So I changed it. I'm so sorry. Going back to Dan in part 5.)

**You should have told me part 4**

* * *

**DAN'S POV!**

"And you're sure they want me to come too?" I asked a little nervously as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Of course," Phil answered calmly, even though it was the hundredth time I'd asked today.

"But they don't know me," I muttered, moving my gaze from the mirror towards him.

"Then they could get to know you." He smiled back. "It's not like I'm dragging some weirdo with me, is it? You're my boyfriend. I can have you with me everywhere I want to." Phil stepped closer and looked me in the eyes.

"But what if I get drunk and do something stupid? And everyone will laugh…"

"I'll keep an eye on you." He smiled widely and gently dragged his fingers through my hair, which I was trying to fix.

"But I haven't really, you know... gotten drunk before." I looked down, slightly ashamed even though there wasn't any reason to be. It was just Phil. But I was 18 and had never really been invited to a party before. Sure I'd had a few drinks with my parents, but never gotten _drunk_. Not that I intended to drink my brain out, but you never know what could happen. I knew Phil's friends, and they liked to party.

"I can tell you two facts about drinking, Dan. Number one, you lose control and do stupid things. Number two, you need to pee a lot and, you know..." Phil trailed off and stared at me. "You're old enough to make your own choices so I won't act like your mum, but I'm just saying, be careful."

I swallowed hard and nodded slowly, my gaze ending on the floor. I knew what he was referring to and that's what worried me. After getting to know Phil it wasn't that big of a problem talking about my LBS anymore. But when it came to others I was so ashamed. Of course I couldn't help it, but not everyone would understand and handle it the way Phil did.

"Don't worry." Phil lifted up my chin. "I'll look after you." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes off of you anyway." He smirked and looked at me from head to toe.

"Like what you see?" I asked shyly, feeling my cheeks heating up slightly. I was wearing a white slim-fit shirt with some black skinny jeans—Phil's choices.

"Yes." Phil nodded. "Turn around."

I grinned and did as I was told, spinning around in front of him.

"You look beautiful," Phil muttered, wrapping his arms around my torso and holding me close from behind while he buried his head in my neck. He placed small kisses on the thin surface, sending chills down my spine. Phil knew how nervous I got. I loved the way he always calmed me down, making me almost forget all my worries.

"You know that's forbidden, Phil," I mumbled and turned back around in his arms, making me face him. I rested my forehead on his. "No touching my neck." I smiled and gently pecked his lips.

"Should we go?" I asked and tried to pull back.

"Yeah..." Phil sighed, releasing me.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm all yours the rest of the week, remember?" I responded and quickly gave my hair a final touch.

"And will you be looking like that the rest of the week?"

"If you want me to," I said. I gave him a quick glance and smirked.

"Use the toilet before we leave," Phil said as he put on his jacket.

My heart dropped a little and I nodded nervously before I walked to the bathroom.

"Don't be so nervous. I'll remind you, okay? Nothing will happen." Phil assured me and held out my jacket when I came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." I smiled and stepped out of the front door.

The closer we got to the party, the more I insecure I became about this. I knew I could just not drink, but I didn't want to be Phil's boring boyfriend and just sit in the corner with a glass of water. I didn't know Phil's friends that well, which would just make it even more awkward. I was pressured to drink and I knew it was wrong. And I knew that Phil wouldn't understand how I felt; he would just tell me not to drink if I told him I was nervous, so I didn't say anything.

"You okay?" Phil asked me once we were stood in front of the house in which the party was being held.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, putting on a little smile.

**PHIL'S POV!**

I pulled Dan really close. "What do you want to drink?" I asked into his ear. It was hard to even hear my own thoughts because the music was so loud.

He just shrugged his shoulders in response. I nodded and made him the same drink I'd just made myself. "Take it slow," I said as I handed it to him.

We sat down beside each other on one of the sofas. Soon, some of the other guests joined us.

I watched Dan as he downed his drink really fast. I knew human interaction made him a little uncomfortable, so he was trying to build up some false confidence. I let him, knowing it was wrong of me. But he was learning, and of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to him in case he got drunk. The best way to learn was to try.

"Want me to get you another one of those?" the guy in front of us—Mark—offered, holding out his hand. Dan looked from me and back to Mark, confused, before he nodded without saying a word and handed his glass to him.

"Thanks." Dan smiled when Mark got back with a full glass.

Without making it too obvious, I tracked how much Dan drank. I knew he had a really sensitive bladder and needed to use the toilet quite a lot. I promised to help him remember, but it shouldn't so that everyone could notice.

After he quickly downed another drink, I gently poked his shoulder to get his attention.

"You might go use the toilet soon," I reminded him by whispering in his ear. He nodded quickly, handed me his empty glass, and got to stand.

* * *

"Should I follow you?" I asked and took his drink out of his hand so he wouldn't spill it all over the place.

"It's fine," Dan slurred and unsteadily rose from the sofa. Maybe he'd had a little too much to drink by now. I carefully followed his movements. "No problem." He smirked and started walking. I watched him as he turned into the hallway.

But quite quickly he bumped back onto the sofa again, holding a plate with some Tequila shots on.

"And what are you going to do with these?" I asked and smiled at him before I took the plate out of his hands and placed it on the table. The small glass was dangerously close to falling over.

"Sit back," he drunkenly commanded, and pushed me backwards into the sofa cushions. He swung one leg over my thighs, placed himself on my lap, and smirked down at me.

"Dan?" I asked, grinning confusedly and a little unsure. He quickly hushed me and made me take a piece of lemon between my teeth.

He slowly licked up my neck and I closed my eyes into his touch. I thought about stopping him, because he was obviously really drunk, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it.

Dan's hand travelled down my chest and my breath got caught in my throat, causing me to bite into the lemon he'd given me. I just stayed numb against the pillows, letting Dan do whatever he wanted.

He pulled back and handed me one of the shots before he rubbed some salt onto my wet skin. I gave the people behind Dan a quick glance. Most of them seemed to be following our activities and nodded enthusiastically to me.

I smiled nervously and got back to looking at Dan.

"You look good in that shirt..." He smirked, letting his fingers dance across the fabric. I stiffened into the touch. "I really like that shirt you know.." He kept moving his fingers around on the shirt, making my whole body heat up.

Dan lustfully bit into his bottom lip and leaned in to lick the salt off of my neck, sucking on the thin surface in the process. He then quickly swallowed the clear substance in the small glass before leaning back in and biting into the lemon I was holding between my teeth. He kissed me roughly until he had to pull back and spit the lemon out, leaving me breathless.

"Dan, I think you need..." But I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence, as Dan placed his lips back on mine. Eventually, I gave up and started kissing him back by putting more passion into the kiss. He moved his hands up and down my torso, gently dragging his fingers across my shirt while our lips moved in sync. I could easily tell Dan had been drinking, both from the smell and the taste.

He started rolling his hips against mine, and I had to place my hands on his sides in an attempt to keep him still. I wanted to continue, but this wasn't the right place, or the right time. We had an audience here and I didn't like doing things like this with drunk people. Even though it was just Dan of course, it still felt like I was using him.

Dan moaned into the kiss and gently bit my lower lip just as I felt something hot and damp hit my thigh. I turned my head slightly, but Dan kept going on with the kissing, just down my neck and across my collarbone instead.

I dared to move my hand to his thigh and slowly dragged my fingers across the fabric. It was soaking wet and it kept growing. My heartbeat rose slightly, was he wetting himself? How could he not notice? He wasn't even trying to do anything about it. He just kept waving his hips in a slow steady rhythm.

"Dan."

"Hm?" he mumbled between kisses.

I lowered my voice as much as I could. "Did you use the toilet when I told you last time?" I whispered into his ear. But he just made another _hmm_ sound in response, not paying attention what I was asking about.

Maybe he wouldn't care now, but he would definitely care tomorrow, so I had to do something about this without anyone knowing.

"I think it's time for us to go home, Dan," I said, only for him to hear.

"It's just starting to get fun," he purred and pulled back, making it possible for him to look at me properly.

"Let's go home." I smiled and gently dragged my fingers through his hair.

Dan drunkenly shook his head and started licking my neck again, getting ready for another shot.

"No, Dan," I said, a little more determined this time. "Enough for today." The best way to get him to understand was by telling him what had happened, but I didn't want to freak him out in case he got ashamed and started crying. It was hard enough for him already; I knew that.

"So boring," Dan slurred. He turned around and grabbed the drink he'd left on the table.

"No more of that," I said, pulling the drink out of his hand. "You're drunk, Dan. Let's go home."

"You can't tell me want to do!" Dan snapped. He took his drink back and quickly drank the rest before I got the chance to stop him.

"Dan."

But he shook his head and crawled off of me, facing the other people around our table. Luckily it was a bit dark so they couldn't really see the big wet spot around this crotch and down his thigh. I just needed to get him home before anyone got close enough to notice.

Dan got up from his seat—nearly falling over in the attempt—before he unsteadily started walking out. I quickly forced a smile to the other guests and followed Dan wherever he was going.

"We're going home now," I said as I grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop walking.

"Why do you have to be so fucking boring, Phil?" he asked, spinning around. "I'm perfectly fine! And I'm just starting to enjoy myself!"

"Yeah. And I'm glad, but..." I trailed off, grabbed his wrist. I moved his hand downwards and placed one of his fingers on his jeans.

Dan quickly pulled his hand back and released himself from me, looking both upset and hurt.

"I don't need to be looked after!" he yelled at me.

"Clearly you do..." I sighed.

"Leave me alone, Phil!"

"Now you're overreacting, Dan," I said and determined crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm not!" he slurred. "I was just trying to be nice and..."

Of course Dan didn't understand what I was telling him. One of the hardest things in this world was arguing with a drunk person if you were sober yourself. You'd already lost the battle before you even started. I had to be the annoying party-killer friend to get him home now, and I didn't want to be.

I grabbed Dan's arms firmly and pulled him close. "We're going home right now. I'm just trying to help you, Dan," I whispered harshly into his ear.

Dan tried to get away, but he was too drunk to have enough power, so I kept him still.

"I hate you," Dan spat, trying to step backwards and wiggling his body in an attempt to get free.

"Good for you," I answered simply. I dragged him with me through the house, grabbed our jackets, and guided him out on the street.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot?" Dan blurted out, stopping walking. I turned around to look at him. Because of the light from the street lamps, you could easily see Dan had wet his jeans. Or at least spilled a whole drink on them.

I sighed softly and walked back to him. "I'm not an idiot. I just didn't want anyone to see…" I pointed down. "That."

Dan's face changed as his eyes followed my finger down. He froze for a second when his gaze landed on the wet spot.

"I'm sorry for being a dick, Dan. But you wet yourself and now we're going home, okay? It's late anyway." Now when we were out here alone, I could tell him what the situation was.

He nodded slowly and took a few deep breaths. I gently grabbed his arm and started dragging him along. "It's not your fault. Feel free to be angry with me. But no matter what, we're going home."

Dan walked really unsteadily and I had to hold around his waist for support, making sure he wouldn't fall over.

The cold air didn't help his drunkenness, and walking with a drunk person isn't the easiest thing in the world.

"Do you think you could help a little yourself?" I asked, taking another step.

"I am helping," he slurred and turned his head. "Look." He took a large step down from the pavement—almost enough to make us both lose our balance.

"Wow, thank you," I muttered sarcastically and held him a little closer.

Another 20 minutes of struggling later, I pushed my front door opened and managed to get Dan inside and towards the toilet.

"Let me get you out of this," I mumbled, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I can do it," Dan snapped and pushed my hands away. His hands kept slipping on the bottoms, this would take hours. I sighed and forced him to sit down on the toilet.

"Just stay still, please."

Dan let his arms drop down and leaned back on the toilet. I undid the rest and pulled the shirt off of him. I gave him a quick glance before I started unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them. He didn't seem to care.

"I shouldn't have been drinking that much..." he muttered and took a few deep breaths.

"No you shouldn't," I answered as I pulled his soaked jeans off his legs, revealing his just as soaked underwear.

"I think I need to throw up…" he managed to squeak out.

I quickly looked up at him. Without questioning anything further, I got up from my knees, moved him of the toilet, and placed him in front of it. Dan immediately rested his head down on the seat and breathed heavily.

He closed his eyes and took a few gasping breaths before he leaned closer to the bowl. I quickly grabbed his head and supported him as his whole body tightened up and he threw up into the toilet. I kept holding him for a little while as he tried to catch his breath again. He only just managed to do that before he got sick one more time into the bowl. I did my best to try and look away as it made me a little nauseous.

"Done?" I asked and tried to unroll some toilet paper with one hand.

He coughed a few times and then nodded slowly against my hand. "Disgusting..." he slurred and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before I could stop him. That was even more disgusting than Dan throwing up in the first place.

I pulled him from the floor. "Go sit in the bathtub," I commanded him as I flushed the toilet.

It was three in the morning; this was not what I felt like doing.

"Are you going to bathe me?" Dan asked, giving me the most drunken smile I'd ever witnessed.

"You're covered in puke and pee… yes." I was too tired to think about what I was saying. I just wanted to get this over with and go to bed. I could be the caring friend tomorrow. "Take your underwear off and sit down."

I turned on the water, waited for it to warm up, and quickly washed him over.

"You're going to feel that tomorrow," I said and made the water run over his body.

"Hmm..." He smirked and closed his eyes.

"Can't you do anything yourself?" I asked, sighing deeply. He just stayed numb in the bathtub, not moving a muscle.

"No really... I'm not feeling too good."

"No, I can see that," I answered as I washed him down one more time before turning off the water. He could get a proper shower tomorrow.

"Stand up so I can dry you off."

"Help," he slurred and lifted his arms up in the air.

"Of course.." I sighed and pulled the naked Dan up. He stepped out of the bathtub and leaned against the wall instead. I took one of the towels from the shelf and quickly dried him off. Even though he didn't have anything I haven't seen before, this still felt awkward to me. I don't think Dan quite understood the situation and he would for sure not remember this in the morning.

After getting him into a clean pair of underwear and making sure he used the toilet one more time before we got to sleep, I led him to the bed and wrapped his duvet around him.

"Goodnight," I whispered. I turned off the lights, stripped out of my own clothes and claimed into the bed next to him. But he was already fast asleep beside me.

* * *

"Please tell me I'm not dying…"

"You're not dying."

"How can you be so sure?" Dan mumbled from beneath his cover. He was curled up in a ball under his duvet beside me.

"I'm just sure." I grabbed the end of the duvet and slowly pulled it down. Dan's soft, brown hair came to my sight first, followed by his face. He flinched his eyes slightly when he light shined into them. "Hey…" I smiled caringly and pulled the duvet fully away.

"Don't look at me," he muttered as he nuzzled his head into the mattress.

"How do you feel?" I asked him and stroked through his hair.

"Like shit," he breathed into the sheet. "What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"We arrived, got some drinks. And now I'm here. Everything in between is a little blurry..." Dan turned his head so he looked back at me. "Did I give you a body Tequila?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead slightly.

"Yes. Yes, you did." I revealed my neck and slowed him the purple marks.

"Fantastic," Dan murmured and closed his eyes back together. "I need to pee." I watched him as he slowly moved from the bed, got to stand, and walked out. I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling while he was gone.

"Phil…"

"Yeah?" I sat up, resting on my elbows, and looked across my bed to where Dan was standing.

"What did I do?" Dan looked panicking and held up the jeans he wore last night.

I sighed softly, rose from the bed and stepped towards him. I knew what he was questioning.

"No one saw, Dan," I told him and took the jeans out of his hand. "Don't worry."

"But…" he started. "Did I…?"

I nodded in response. Dan sat down on the edge of my bed and smashed his palm against his forehead.

"No..." he breathed. "Fuck!"

"Nobody noticed..." I tried, sitting down beside him.

"I got mad at you, didn't I?" He glanced up at me, looking sorry.

"You were drunk. I don't mind," I whispered as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't think about it."

"How can I not think about it?" he spat. "I wet myself… At a party! With other people, Phil!"

"But no one saw?"

"That doesn't matter!" He took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"Don't be sorry, Dan. If someone should be sorry, it should be me, okay?" I lifted his chin up and locked my gaze with his. "Nothing happened."

He nodded sadly in my hand.

"How's the hangover?" I asked him as I moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Bad. The headache..." He pinched his eyes together. "And the nausea. How do people survive?" he whined.

"Painkillers?" I asked and let go of his chin.

"Yeah…"

"Stay here. I'll go get you some." I smiled and brushed my fingers across his cheek.

I walked down the stairs, found the painkillers in the cupboard and got a glass of water before I headed back to my room.

Dan had curled back up in a ball beneath the duvet.

"How about a lazy movie marathon day today?" I asked as I sat down on the mattress.

"Sounds like a good idea..." Dan breathed and forced himself to smile up at me. I handed him the glass of water along with the pills. "Thanks."

I found my computer and made myself comfortable beside him.

"Never again..." Dan complained as he rested his head down on my chest while I tried to find a movie we could watch. "I don't think I can stay awake."

"It's okay," I whispered, bent my neck a little, and placed a small kiss on top of his head. "You can sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards."

"What should you do?" he mumbled into my shirt and lazily started playing with the end of it.

"I've got you sleeping, almost naked, on top of me—do I need anything else?" I grinned quietly and dragged my fingers through his messy hair.

"Maybe a not-hung-over Dan sleeping on you?" He giggled back and nuzzled a little closer.

"I think the hung-over Dan is pretty cute." I smiled to myself, swung my free arm around him and started rubbing it up and down his side.

"You'll have to find a new Dan to find cute… this is not happening again," he muttered.

"Sure," I answered sarcastically. "Everyone says that after a night like yours."

"But I mean it." He giggled shyly and turned his head around, his brown, tired eyes meeting mine.

"Yes you do." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, making him smile widely.

"I hate you," he said as he nudged my arm.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Follow for more Phanfiction!(^_^)**


End file.
